Grief
by CyberSerpent
Summary: TK dies in a freak accident, Davis takes full blame and goes to the graveyard to mourn...there he meets TK's ghost??? (a bit of Daikari at the end)


Disclaimer- I don't own anything 'cept for Sawamon.

A/n- hullllo!I feel in the mood for a tragedy!Or a maybe a tearjerker!Anyway, this ficcy is about Digimon (season 02).TK died in a freak accident.Davis takes full blame on himself for causing TK's death, and goes to TK's grave to pray.

[ ]= thoughts

  
Davis buried his head in his hands, and sobbed.[Why the heck did I treat TR that way?Why couldn't I have nicer to him?I could've saved him from his fate!I could've prevented it!So why didn't I prevent it?Because I'm a big, stupid idiot, that's why.]

~*Flashback*~

The Digi-Destineds are together for a picnic in the Digital World, and right now they're playing with the piñata.TK, blindfolded, is now being spun by Matt.

"One, two, three!There, now try and hit the piñata!" Matt stopped spinning TK and stood back.

"Alright, I'll getcha!" TK joked as he swung the bat around wildly.

Kari giggled as he started walking farther and farther away from the piñata, "Silly, the piñata's _that _way!"

"Oh okay…" TK spun on his heels and started towards where he thought the piñata was.

"No TL, it's that way!" Davis shouted, deliberately misguiding TK.

"Huh?Okay then." TK headed towards the wrong direction again—right to a sleeping Sawamon!(A/n- Sawamon is a deadly Digimon that I made up.)

The rest of the group gasped, but TK was too far away to hear their cries of alarm.

"Is it here?" TK nudged the Sawamon with his shoe, and wildly swung his bat at it!

"Hey what the?" Sawamon had a deep, rumbly voice.He was _very, very _pissed off at having a boy hit him with a heavy, wooden bat.

"Err, are you the piñata?" TK asked nervously.

"No I am not!" Sawamon had a very bad temper, often miscalculated his own strength, and his tail had a few hundred spikes on them; a bad combination if you were TK.

"Oh…sorry, but I cant see with this blindfold so I couldn't see you and I thought you were the pi—" TK started backing away in what he thought was the direction Kari and the others were.

"Enough!" Sawamon roared, and swung his heavily spiked tail at TK.

TK caught the force full-on and was sent flying a good eighteen feet before falling to a stop unconscious and barely alive.

"TK!" Kari and Matt screamed.

The rest were too startled to speak, especially Davis.

~*End flashback*~

"Stupid, stupid!" Davis yelled, scolding himself angrily.[Why'd you tell him the wrong direction?!Baka!Nincompoop!Stupid!]

~*Flashback*~

In the Tokyo Hospital (same hospital as the one where Tai and Matt were in "Digimon: Courage"), the Digi-Destineds paced about nervously.Matt and Tai had hauled TK out of the Digital World and called for help.Genni had appeared on Izzy's laptop, and he explained that Sawamon had a record of hurting and killing many Digimon.

"KILLING?!" Matt had stared at Genni incredulously when that word was uttered.

Genni nodded solemnly, "Sawamon is easily angered, so if you want to keep your life, don't bother it." 

"But it was an accident!A damn accident!Even someone as thick as Sawamon had to see that!" Kari sobbed.

"Sawamon shows no pity for those who anger him." Genni made a choking sound like he was about to cry, and disappeared.

"Are you friends of Mr. Takeru Takashi?" the doctor, with the plastic name tag saying, Dr. Gerata, asked.

"Yes." The group answered.

"Well, I, um, afraid I have some bad news for you." Dr. Gerata cleared her throat.

"_Bad news?_" 

"Yes, your friend, Takeru Takashi, has, uh, passed away at exactly four o'clock PM." Dr. Gerata said.

"WHAT?!" 

"I am certain you heard me, now, if you may, please return to your homes immediately.Your parents will be contacted ASAP." Dr. Gerata adjusted her glasses and walked away, the clip-clop of her high heels slapping on the tiled floor will be a sound that the Digi-Destineds will remember forever.

~* End flashback*~

Davis took on a serious expression.ßlike that.

"It's time to pay for what you bought, Motomiya." He muttered to himself as he stood up from his bed.

Davis started for the local cemetery and found TK's grave.It was engraved with this words:

Here lies Takeru Takashi

Rest in Peace

We will Always Love you

Hope

1989~2001

Davis fumbled in his jeans pocket and came up with a tattered daisy, petals drifting off and the stem flat.

"Sorry but it's the best I could find," he mumbled as he laid the daisy on TK's grave.

"Da-Davis?" a voice surprised Davis.It was Kari.

Davis turned away, he still felt guilty.

"Davis…" Kari knelt down besides Davis in front of TK's grave and gave a friendly hug to him, "I know how upset you are.But please, try to understand, we're all upset."

Davis wiped a tear that was trailing down his cheek away, "You don't understand, I murdered him."

"No you didn't." Kari grabbed Davis's jacket and twisted him around so that he was facing her, "Listen, you didn't cause TK's—passing away.Sawamon did."

Davis gazed into Kari's clear, crimson eyes, and held her gaze.

Kari looked back at Davis's dark, black eyes and whispered, "It's not your fault."

Davis broke the gaze, and looked at his wrinkled daisy now lying amidst Kari's bouquet of lilies.

"Stop blaming yourself!It.Isn't.Your.Fault." Kari pronounced each word slowly and carefully.

Davis looked back at Kari.She leaned towards him, and softly kissed him.

It was what he had wanted, wasn't it?For Kari to kiss him.But Davis gently pushed Kari away, "I-I cant." he said.

Kari said, "I understand," and stood up.Then she walked out of the necropolis.

Davis stared after Kari's slowly disappearing form, and hugged his knees to his chest.[Hey, TS, man.You handling yourself alright there in heaven?Being chased by adoring crowds still huh?Listen, I'm sorry.I never meant for Sawamon to kill you.It was supposed to a be a joke.Kari kissed me.You saw her, right?I liked the kiss, actually, but I'm leaving her to you.I don't deserve her.You do.I don't deserve anything except a similar fate to yours.Bye, I'll come by again tomorrow.]Davis stood up to leave, but was stopped by a sudden feeling that TK was right there with him.

"Okay, this is so freaky." Davis murmured as the slightly transparent form of TK slowly took place before Davis.

"Hey," ghost-TK smiled, "how's it going?"

Davis just gaped at TK, "You're a—a go-ghost?"

"Right, anyway, God granted me one visit to the mortal realm." TK continued.

"So why don't you go visit Kari?" Davis suggested.

"Cant.I have only five minutes and I'm gonna use those five minutes on you." TK shrugged.

Davis was half-flattered that TK wanted to spend his only ten minutes on earth with him and half-scared to death from meeting an actual ghost.

"Anyhow, I juss wanna tell you, go on and date Kari."

"What?" Davis wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"I said, 'go on and date Kari.' She's perfect for you.I'm dead, she's alive, and you're alive.What's the obvious match?" TK yawned, "man, dying really makes you sleepy."

Davis allowed himself a teeny smile, "you're joking."

"No I'm not. Kari likes you now.Go ahead and date her." TK checked his translucent watch, "ah, one more minute then I'll hafta leave."

"Oh…well…I'm sorry." Davis blurted out.

TK grinned, " I knew it.But you shouldn't be sorry.It was Sawamon, not you.Anyway, oh darn, well, gotta go, so long, Davis." Then TK's ghost started fading.

"Bye TF." Davis said softly.

"It's TK." TK called out before disappearing.

Davis smiled sadly at the spot that TK's ghost had just vacated.

"Kari, Davis's here." Tai called.

Kari bolted up straight, [Davis?]

"Kari." Davis's old goofy grin was back.

Kari smiled, relieved, and held Davis in a tight embrace.

"Hey, when you kissed me in the graveyard last time ("Say what?!" Tai leapt up from his chair), wouldja do it again?" Davis smiled, "TS said it was okay for me to date you."

"Davis, TK's—" Kari hesitated, "dead."

"Yeah I know, his ghost told me." Davis wrapped his arm around Kari's shoulders.

Kari thought this over abit, and finally replied, "Well, if you say so."

"I knew I could count on you." Davis smiled.

Kari lowered her face to Davis's and their lips met briefly, then pulled apart quickly.Tai was staring at them.

"Oops." Kari blushed.

Davis flushed a bright pink and muttered, "Well, see ya tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, bye." Kari tried to bury her red face in the book she was reading.

Davis breathed in the piney autumn scent of fall as he walked to his house.Leaves crackled underneath his foot as he walked.

It has been a year since he last saw TK's ghost, but Davis remembers it like it was juss yesterday.

Kari caught up with him, and together they shared a sweet and passionate kiss before walking off to school.

A/n- well, that's that!Oh and a million thanks to Hitomi Sora Kinomoto, she created the inspiration for this story.(Grumbles, "no thanks to Glade, who nearly killed me when I said his real name.") Oh and to Glade: I don't care if you say my real name!Nyah nyah!I'll even say my real name right here!MY REAL NAME IS EMILY!!!So there, Glade.

Kari- Emily! Why did you pair me up with that Davis???

Anime*Angel (aka. Emily)- err…

Davis- aw c'mon Kari, it isn't that bad being paired with me is it?

Kari- Yeah it is!

[[Davis goes off to sulk]]

Anime*Angel (sweatdrops)- um, okay!Well, see you people later!Homework awaits!

TK- Wait!How come _I _have to die???Why cant Davis die?

Davis (now returned from sulking)- shut up TG!

[[TK and Davis start quarreling, and Kari slinks off]]

A*A- uh, okay.Well, bye!


End file.
